Búscame
by Pansy Weasley D
Summary: En la guerra ella encuentra el mejor deshago en quien menos pensaba...
1. Chapter 1

**Búscame**

- Ahhh..!- un gemido nada disimulado, salió de los labios de la chica, mientras él seguía moviéndose acompasado con la música de fondo…

Lo hago porque… me gusta… además es como saber que aún hay algo que disfrutar en esta vida… estar en sus brazos, en su cama, es un escape… el único que tengo… sus manos, sus labios, la manera en la que me toca… el deseo que siente… creo que es eso lo que más me gusta… ver el deseo en sus ojos mientras se deshace de mi ropa, sentir su deseo cuando aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío… y es que el hecho de que sea el, de entre todos los hombres, el único que haya logrado complacerme… es absurdo… tan absurdo como delicioso…

No le puedo decir que no, no una vez que me ha abrazado por la espalda, que jala mis caderas hacia él y que sus manos suben por mi abdomen hasta mis senos, en ese momento me vuelve loca… la manera en que sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si estuviera tan extasiado como la primera vez… es que es mi ego… él hace que mi ego crezca tanto cuando me mira de esa manera…

Y me tortura… porque sabe que yo también lo deseo… que lo he extrañado, que ya quiero ser suya, me tortura desabotonando lenta, muy lentamente mi blusa, besando mis senos, apenas rozando con su lengua, acariciando mis muslos… muy lento, y yo…. Yo solo quiero que seamos uno, yo solo quiero sentirlo… me tortura… pero me gusta…

Aunque hay ocasiones que sus ganas son más y lo hace salvaje… rompiendo mi ropa, desesperado, DESEOSO… mordiendo, apretando, lamiendo, besando, ahh no lo sé… todo él es delicioso… bueno… sus labios… no nos besamos, eso no ha pasado, ni pasará… sus labios pueden recorrer todo mi cuerpo… mi cuello, mi espalda, mis senos, sobretodo mis senos, mi abdomen, mis muslos… lo más íntimo de mi… pero no mis labios… así tontamente creemos que es simple sexo… aunque yo no puedo decir que sea simple sexo… sé que hay sentimientos, pero me es difícil decir cuales son exactamente, solo sé que cuando lo veo siento rico, calientito, reconfortante, que después solo haya pasión, no significa que solo sea sexo, pero no quiero ponerle un nombre a eso que tenemos… y no por miedo, solo porque sé que está mal… y eso es lo que lo hace más excitante…

Él, hay muchas cosas que me matan de él, como esos suéteres tejidos horribles de los que me deshago lo más pronto posible, que siempre haya lodo en sus botas y deje mi alfombra sucia, su apellido, claro, que se deje la barba crecer, me pica, no me gusta, su mirada antes de irse… eso es lo que más me molesta, que siempre antes de salir de mi apartamento, me mira como si quisiera decirme algo más… algo importante, pero nunca dice nada…

Él, hay muchas cosas que he llegado a adorar de él, sus ojos, porque siempre se lo que piensa cuando los miro, ese color azul eléctrico es hipnotizante, su espalda ancha, me gusta recorrerla con las yemas de los dedos delineando sus hombros, sus músculos, rasguñar… no nunca, tenemos prohibidas todo tipo de marcas en el cuerpo… ya que este es nuestro secreto y nadie puede saber… me gustan, no, me fascinan sus manos, que siempre logran hacerse dueñas de mí, que saben cómo llevarme al cielo y de regreso y subir de nuevo… … y tiene un trasero divino, ese hombre es perfecto, si, incluso el color de su cabello, es solo de él, jajajaja, bueno, tiene otros 6 hermanos con el mismo color de cabello, pero en él, que es MIO, es algo especial…

Yo, yo no sé qué pueda pasar… solo sé que me gusta que este en mi cama, sentir su cuerpo, su piel, besar sus lunares… y que él haga de mi lo que quiera, que a veces me tome con fuerza y otras con delicadeza… me gusta saber que me hará gozar, pero me gusta aún mas no saberlo, hacerme un poco la difícil, que él me seduzca… me gustan que experimente, el sonido que hace cargado de placer cuando al fin esta en mí, que muerda, que apriete, de verdad disfruto mucho, es un GRAN placer al que no quiero renunciar aun… no estoy segura de que esto sea lo correcto, de hecho estoy muy segura que está mal, pero este juego tan excitante, es imposible de detener, hasta que uno de los muera en la guerra, o se atreva a decir basta…. ¿Quién lo dirá primero? ¿Quién morirá primero? ¿Cuándo será?... creo que poco me importa ahora… lo disfruto tanto y más que él, y lo seguiré gozando lo más que pueda, hasta que acabe…

- Ron!- un gemido más, los labios apretados, los músculos contraídos, la espalda arqueada, el rostro de placer que él tanto disfrutaba y Pansy cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Búscame, búscame con el deseo ardiente de pecar…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho, si es así no les cuesta nada dejar un rw.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

&Todos los personajes son de la grandiosa JK&

**Mi pecado eres tu…**

-Ron- Hermione se avienta sobre el cuándo entra al cuartel- pensé que estabas…- no dice lo que resta, pero no hace falta, todos saben que _muerto_ era la palabra. En la habitación solo están Harry y Neville a parte de ellos dos, con rostros tan devastados que sabe que algo anda mal.

-¿Quién?-pregunta el pelirrojo temeroso… no quiere oír el nombre de alguien de su familia.

- Dean…- el nombre sale entre los labios resecos de Harry cargado de tristeza.

-¿Y Ginny?- el pelirrojo se alarma inmediatamente- ella estaba de guardia con él.

- Esta herida…- Neville le responde- ya está estable… pero aun no la podemos ver.

_Hice a Hermione a un lado y me senté en el sofá más grande, escondí el rostro entre mis manos… me siento culpable, mi hermana herida y yo, y yo… y pensar que yo hasta hace unos minutos estaba en… mi paraíso personal… ¿De verdad estoy tan mal? ¿De verdad un par de horas desenganchado de la realidad son un pecado? No… en estos tiempos en lo que hasta tener una habitación propia es un lujo, no es pecado tener un respiro, un secreto, un placer… el pecado, el pecado es la persona que me da ese placer, si Harry lo supiera, si Hermione lo supiera… no quiero hacerle daño a Hermione, pero tampoco dejaré de ver a Pansy._

_Herms.. es paciente, siempre está ocupando mi mente en diferentes cosas para que no enloquezca, es la sensatez de este grupo… es mi amiga… me escucha y siempre sabe qué hacer… pero es eso, la veo como mi amiga, no como mujer… hemos tenido sexo, si, pero ella es… demasiado tímida, tradicionalista, le avergüenza que la toque, que la mire, es torpe y ni siquiera ella lo disfruta… tiene un cuerpo lindo, menudo pero eso la avergüenza y no me deja complacerla como yo quisiera…_

_Pansy en cambio, es una mujer muy segura, sensual, una mujer que emana sexualidad, tiene labios carnosos, siempre resaltados en su pálida piel por el labial carmesí, es muy curvilínea, tiene caderas amplias y una cintura pequeña, un trasero hermoso, piel suave, piernas largas y torneadas, ella es perfecta… y lo mas perfecto de ella son sus pechos, redondos, firmes, pero suaves, grandes… y a ella, a ella no le da pena exhibir su cuerpo, ella disfruta deleitándome con su figura, cada semana cuando la veo, usa lencería de encaje y ropa sugerente sin ser vulgar… ella… me hace… desearla tanto, a penas la miro y todo mi cuerpo reacciona como si ella fuera mis baterías, la beso, la toco y me siento mas vivo que nunca, escucharla gemir gritar mi nombre… solo para ese momento vivo…_

-¿Dónde estabas?- Hermione lo saca de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo a penas nota que están solos en la habitación.

-Salí a… tomar aire…- responde sin mirarla, ella no dice más…

_No me gusta mentirle a Herms… aunque, pensándolo bien, no es una mentira, ese tiempo con ella es como una gran bocanada de aire…_

_Hay cosas que siempre voy a detestar de ella, empezando porque es una asesina, si… ha asesinado a amigos míos y aun así me meto en su cama cada semana, luego… que es amiga y podría jurar que algo más del idiota de Malfoy, odio que tenga un aroma tan peculiar… tan dulce, tan… idiotizante, tan de ella, único, delicioso, detesto sentir esa plenitud al abrir la puerta de su departamento y que sea su aroma la primera sensación que me embargue… detesto que en realidad no la detesto para nada…_

_Por otro lado, hay tantas, tantas cosas de ella que me vuelven loco, empezando por su cuerpo que ya dije es perfecto, me gusta que cuando al fin hemos llegado al éxtasis los dos, ella deposita un beso suave sobre mis labios, apenas un roce, pero es diferente al resto… me gusta su risa, es melodiosa, reanimante, contagiosa, me encanta besar el único lunar de todo su cuerpo justo arriba del hueso de la cadera, como infla una mejilla y luego la otra cuando esta pensativa y hasta me encanta que hace las cobijas nudos cuando duerme porque se mueve de un extremo de la cama hasta el otro y de vuelta… me gusta que actúa como una persona, como si solo fuera una chica normal y no una asesina… Ella es mi pecado…_

- Ya no tardes en venir a la cama, hace frío- le dice Hermione antes de salir de la sala, el suelta un gran suspiro…

- Iré con Ginny un rato...- se siente culpable, es porque esta pecando... pero no lo dejará...

_Este es mi pecado, cual es el tuyo?_

_El mío, el mío eres tu_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, <em>no se que les parezca, es que me gustan mucho ellos, pero me encantaía que me dejaran sus opiniones para ver que tal va el fic, a penas es el segundo cap y se que es peque, pero igual espero les haya gustado como a mi... gracias a todas las que leen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Traición…**

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?- la demandante voz de Draco resuena en el pasillo de la mansión Malfoy.

- Ni mi padre me pedía explicaciones- él sonríe de lado y ella se acerca a saludarlo poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla…

- Tu padre no sabía ni que día naciste y ni le interesaba- ella también sonríe porque sabe que es cierto. El rubio la invita a pasar a su recamara y ella con paso tranquilo llega hasta la gran cama y se tumba de lado con la cabeza recargada en su brazo- Se lo que estas haciendo… y solo te traerá problemas… no te enseñó tu padre a no jugar con comadrejas?…

- Me halaga tu preocupación…- Draco la mira mal y se empieza a desvestir- pero no tienes por qué hacerlo… ni moral para reclamarme, no soy la única que gusta de las comadrejas- sus ojos grises muestran asombro solo por un par de segundos y sigue con su tarea de quitarse el pantalón sin mirar a su amiga- ¿O que Draco? ¿Crees que no sabía lo de la Weasley?- la ignora deliberadamente mientras se pone el pantalón negro para dormir- te la tiraste demasiadas veces diría yo, no le perdiste el gusto tan rápido, me intriga saber porque… pero me intriga mas que no alardearas con todos que te metías con la mujer de Potty.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa- su voz es fría como siempre- se acerca a la cama y se tumba a lado de Pansy.

- Entonces tu tampoco- Pansy se gira boca arriba y se saca el pantalón y avienta los zapatos, corre las cobijas y se mete bajo las sábanas heladas- abrázame, hace frío- demanda y Draco, para su sorpresa, le hace caso sin replicar.

_No, no es que Draco y yo tengamos algo, somos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, si algo pasara con él sería incestuoso, admito que estuve enamorada como niña estúpida de él, pero eso fue en mi cuarto año en Hogwarts y cuando mi madre aun ejercía algún tipo de control sobre mi, porque ella quería que me lo amarrara con todo y su cámara de Gringotts, pero mi corazón, no, corazón no, no fue algo tan fuerte, mi atención se dirigió solo a Blaise Zabini y su sonrisa seductora, así que dejé cualquier intento que tenía de conquistar al pequeño Malfoy…_

_Draco, bueno él andaba desde ese momento ya rondando a la Weasley… así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, estuve con Blaise en lo que se podría decir una relación por al menos tres años, fue con él con quien perdí mi virginidad, el último día de nuestro último curso en Hogwarts y justo antes de que la guerra empezara…_

- No serás capaz de matar a tu juguete cuando llegue el momento- susurra Draco.

- Creo que soy bastante capaz… tan capaz como lo eres tu, lo he demostrado ya…

_Mate a Blaise… traicionó al Señor Tenebroso, me traicionó a mí al hacerlo, me puso en peligro y yo, yo hice lo que debía… deshacerme del traidor, tendría que hacer eso o entonces mi vida correría peligro, porque el Lord creería que yo estaba de su lado cuando corrió con Snape a decirle de nuestros planes… me decepcionó también, lo creí mi igual, pero no, fue débil… y lo maté sin dudar…_

- Van a atacar su guarida, hay un traidor en sus filas- dijo de nuevo Draco, pero parecía hablar mas con él que con la pelinegra- cuando este frente a ti podrás levantar la varita y darle muerte?- su mirada gris estaba perdida en el techo- o le dirás que huya antes de que ataquen… te traicionarás a ti o la… lo traicionarás a él?...

- Lo de la Weasley no es un simple acostón…- no era una pregunta y a pesar de eso él le respondió negando con su cabeza lentamente y en silencio…

_Draco es mas humano que yo, eso siempre ha sido, él actúa su parte, ser un maldito bastardo y es una pose que le sale bastante mas que bien, pero es el mas humano de todos, lo se yo, eso le inculcó Narcissa, lo educo para ser orgulloso, ambicioso, astuto, arrogante, pero también le enseñó a disfrutar la vida, a querer, a amar, porque ella ama a su hijo como a nadie, ella es una buena madre…_

_No como la mía, egoísta, envidiosa incluso de mí, cruel y de humor cambiante, una arpía ambiciosa que solo ve en las personas lo que puede sacar de provecho…. Yo, he de decir la verdad, si soy a veces como ella, finalmente es mi madre, pero por Draco, por él, es que soy una mejor persona que Pipper Parkinson…_

- Tú la matas y yo lo mato- me propone Draco sin bromear.

_Hasta ese momento no pensé en Weasley, hasta que él dijo "y yo lo mato" en mi mente una imagen de su pecoso rostro mas pálido de lo normal y un charco enorme de sangre bajo su cabeza vino a mi mente y me recorrió un escalofrío, después esa imagen fue remplazada por su sonrisa amplia y sus enormes orbes azules y algo se removió en mi interior… me agradaba después de todo su compañía, no importa cuanto lo odiara, me gustaba… habían pasado varios hombres por mi vida después de Blaise y si también por mi cama, pero ninguno como Weasley… él era apasionado y también, lo acepto sin vergüenza, apasionante, no es que estuviera enamorada de él, claro que no, pero si le tenía aprecio… y de eso me había dado cuenta hace mucho… así que ahora que Draco me proponía matarle, para evitarme el mal rato de tener que hacerlo yo, algo amargo se instaló en mi garganta y supe que no quería, después de todo, verlo muerto a él, a él que es tan lleno de vida… me di cuenta que traicionaría por seguir domando a mi león… y juré que Draco pensaba igual de la hermana de mi juguete, como él lo había llamado._

- O mejor no Draco, mejor no…

_Tiro de las cobijas y lo invito a meterse bajo las mantas junto a mi, lo abrazo fuerte, porque por una vez me siento en completa sintonía con él, porque sentía su miedo por perder a su Weasley y él sabía que yo también tenía miedo de perder al mio, mi amigo lo sabía desde antes que yo lo supiera… cometería traición, los dos lo haríamos… y eso mas que atemorizarme me reavivaba_

* * *

><p>Ok, fin de semana de actualizaciones! empecé con esta porke la tenía muy abandonada.<p>

Gracias a quienes lean el fic, sobretodo a ti Ninkie Potter! espero te haya gustado el cap!


End file.
